The Aftermath
by Zoe Rest
Summary: A few years after the wars, everything seems peaceful. Until our favorite son of Hades gets kidnapped. By whom? Read to find out. This is Percico so if you don't like it don't read it. I don't own a thing.


**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfic. This time, Percico. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN ANYTHING! If I did, Percico would be canon. **

**This ignores Blood of Olympus. This is dedicated to Takara Phoenix. I love her stories especially her Percico/Nicercy. **

**Please read and review and I might write more. **

**Enough said. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-Z out**

* * *

><p>Nico laid on his back on Half-Blood Hill, his hands behind his head. It had been a few years since the war with Gaea and he had lost Hazel. He became more withdrawn. Percy did his best to help the son of Hades but it just made it worse. Nico was still in love with the son of Poseidon. He had tried to move on with Will but it wasn't working out so he broke it off. Nico sighed and sat up. Percy and Annabeth had broken up because their relationship was falling apart and during the time in Tartarus, hey had drifted apart. Yet, Nico knew that Percy would never like him back. He was straight and only thought of Nico as a little brother.<p>

"Hey, Nico!" said the voice of Jason Grace. Nico glared at him.

"What do you want, Grace?" he asked bitterly. Jason just smiled.

"Nothing, just wanting to talk to you." He said sitting down next to the son of Hades. No one said anything for a few moments until Jason broke the silence.

"You know that I'll always be here for you, right?" he asked, his voice soft and steady. Nico nodded but stayed quiet. "You can always come to me if you want to talk."

"I know, Jason!" Nico finally said, his voice was quiet. Jason could hear the sadness and pain in his voice. He sighed and just sat there, keeping him company. After about an hour, the bell signaled that it was time for dinner. Jason stood up and extended a hand to him.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." He said. Nico nodded and grabbed his hand and let Jason pull him up. Nico stretched, his aviator jacket still on the ground beside him. Jason picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Nico said pulling it on. The two demigods started walking towards the dining hall. As soon as they entered, a few campers started whispering. Nico and Jason headed to their separate tables. Nico got his food and scraped some of it into the flames for his father before taking a seat at the Hades table. Being the only living child of Hades left, Nico sat alone. He looked up and locked eyes with the son of Poseidon from across the hall. Percy gave him a smile and a small wave. Nico just nodded then looked away. He missed the look of longing Percy gave him.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked seeing the way Percy had looked at the son of Hades. Percy looked up at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine, Annie." Percy said, not giving any hint that he wasn't. Annabeth raised her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Go talk to him." She said sternly. He shook his head.

"No, he already hates my guts." He said, looking over at Nico. He and Annabeth had broken up a year ago, claiming it too painful to stay together. They had agreed that they weren't meant for each other. A few weeks after the breakup, Percy came out as gay. It shocked most of camp since they expected Percy and Annabeth to be perfect for each other. Soon, Percy had started to take an interest in the black-haired son of Hades. He had seen Nico train and Percy was amazed at how much Nico had grown. He had become very lean and well-built. His skin had regained its olive color and his hair had grown. He still wore his black skinny jeans and skull t-shirt. His skull ring was always on his index finger of his right hand. His aviator jacket was worn out. His Stygian iron sword always at his side.

Percy sighed and just looked at Nico. He also realized how much he had changed. He no longer was the curious 10-year-old that was pestering him with questions. He had contributed to helping defeat Gaea. He had risked his life so many times for Percy.

Percy looked at his best friend then stood up. He started walking towards the Hades table, but Nico was already walking out the door. Percy followed him and called "Nico, wait up!"

Nico stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. Percy walked up and put a hand on his shoulder "Can I help you, Jackson?" Nico asked bitterly. Percy's heart sank at both the use of his last name and the bitterness in Nico's voice.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Percy said. Nico finally turned around. "Alone." Percy said.

"Ok, Let's go to my cabin." Nico said leading Percy to the Hades cabin. He unlocked the door and let Percy in then closed the door behind the two of them. He turned to Percy and waited for him to start speaking. Percy took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Have you been interested in getting a boyfriend?" he asked. Nico quirked a brow at the son of Poseidon.

"Yes I have." He said. Percy seemed to brighten.

"Do you have someone in mind?" he asked. Nico nodded. "Is it someone I know?" Nico nodded again. Percy felt a pang of jealousy as he imagined Nico in someone else's arms. Percy then gathered up his courage and pulled Nico into a hug. Nico's body stiffened at the contact. Percy buried his face in the crook of Nico's neck. Nico relaxed a little and hesitantly hugged Percy back. Before Nico could register what was happening, Percy's lips were on his own. Percy's lips were soft and smooth. Nico's eyes widened at what was happening and Percy pulled away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry!" Percy said. "I have to go!" Before Nico could blink, Percy ran out of the cabin. Nico sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, his thoughts were going wild. Percy ran through the camp, determined to find Annabeth. He felt something small crash into him. He stopped and looked down. Leo was on the ground.

"Sorry, Leo. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said extending a hand towards the son of Hephaestus. Leo grabbed it and Percy pulled him up. He saw the blush on Percy's cheeks and he chuckled.

"You ok, Perce?" Leo asked. Percy shook his head. "Is it Nico?" Percy nodded again.

"I kissed him." Percy muttered. Leo's eyes widened and he started giggling. Leo had always known that Percy and Nico had crushes on each other but he kept quiet since he wanted them to learn on their own. Leo then smirked.

"How did it feel? How did Nico react?" Leo threw question after question at him.

"Leo, calm down." Percy hissed. Leo took a breath and calmed. "I didn't see Nico's reaction. I ran out before he could react." Leo just grinned like an idiot and hugged Percy tightly. After he let go he waved then ran to his cabin. Percy sighed and headed for the lake. He put his feet in the water, the cool water calming him. "Now he'll hate me for sure." Percy muttered.

Nico laid on his bed with his eyes closed. "Percy kissed me." He said. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Jason standing there.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. Nico ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"Percy kissed me." He said simply. Jason's jaw dropped and he stared at Nico.

"He what?" he asked. Not believing what he just heard.

"Percy kissed me." Nico said again. Jason shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked. Nico shook his head.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." He said.

"I thought Percy was straight." Jason said. Nico nodded in agreement. Jason shook his head in disbelief before standing up and leaving. He waved to Nico before leaving and closing the door behind him, muttering something about finding Percy. Nico just laid back down and fell asleep.

Jason found Percy sitting near the lake. "Hey, Perce." He greeted.

"Hey, Jason." Percy muttered back. He felt the son of Jupiter sit down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I made a big mistake. I kissed Nico. Now I know he hates me."

"Well give him some space. I'm sure he's quite shocked about your action." Jason kept quiet about the fact that he talked to the son of Hades. Percy nodded.

"I think we both need some space."

Jason nodded. "Why don't you take a break from camp? Visit your mom. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you." He said. Percy mood brightened at the mention of his mother. Sally Jackson-Blofis, in his opinion, was the most wonderful person in the world. She was sweet, caring, brave, strong, and smart. Percy nodded happily and raced off to tell Chiron. Jason smiled and went to his cabin.

The son had gone down when Annabeth went to check on Percy. She entered his cabin and found him packing.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she quirked a brow at the giant duffle on the ground. Percy ran around, throwing things into the bag.

"I'm leaving for a while." He said "I'm going to visit my mom." Annabeth nodded.

"What happened with Nico? Weren't you going to talk to him?" Percy stopped packing.

"That's why I'm leaving. I'm giving him some space." He said. Annabeth smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Percy Jackson, you need to resolve this and tell Nico that you're in love with him." She said crossing her arms. Percy blushed.

"Well, Wise Girl, I will tell him. Just not now. I'll tell him when I get back."

"There is a good chance that he may not even be here when you get back." She said remembering how the son of Hades had a habit of running away. Percy stopped and turned to her.

"Well I just hope he doesn't." he said "Because I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Annabeth nodded and stood up, heading to the door. "Please don't tell him." He said. Annabeth sighed but nodded and closed the door when she left. Percy finished his packing and went to sleep.

Nico woke up to an Iris Message from his father.

"Nico, come to the underworld immediately. I need some favors from you, son." Hades said before cutting off the connection. Nico rolled his eyes before starting to pack. After he had finished packing, he shouldered his bag and went to the big house to tell Chiron. \

"And you don't know when you'll be back?" Chiron asked.

Nico shook his head. "Knowing my father, he might keep me there for more than a week." Chiron nodded before leaving to the mess hall.

Nico sighed before going back to his cabin. He retreated into a corner and let the shadows wrap around him.

Percy arrived at his mother's house and he knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. The woman had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She smiled and hugged her son.

"Percy, it's been so long. How are you?" She asked inviting him in and closing the door behind him.

"I'm good. Where's Paul?" he asked noticing the absence of his stepfather.

"He's at work." Sally said kissing her son's forehead. Percy wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug.

"I'm so confused, mom." He said into her shoulder.

"Why?" she asked stroking Percy's messy black hair.

"You remember Nico Di Angelo, right?" he asked

She nodded "He came for your birthday, right? Poor thing looked so skinny." Percy couldn't help but smile at his mother's instincts to take care of a child that wasn't her own. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine. Better, actually." Percy said. Sally noticed the way her son's eyes lit up at the mention of Nico. She laughed.

"Well, what about him?"

"I-I'm gay and I really like him." Sally just smiled and hugger her son. "You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "Why would I be mad? I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." She kissed the top of his head. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just a week or two. I need to think about a few things and I wanted to check in on you and Paul." Sally's hand reached up and ruffled his hair.

"That's my Percy." She praised. "Always checking in on me." Percy smiled.

"Mom, you know that you always come first. Nico comes a close second." He laughed.

"As long as he makes you happy and takes care of you. I love you and I want you to be happy." Just hearing his mother's voice filled with encouragement made his eyes light up. He smiled before retreating to his room.

Nico arrived in the underworld palace and made his way to the throne room. Hades was sitting on his throne, Persephone by his side.

"Father, Queen Persephone." Nico said kneeling before the god and goddess. Persephone smiled and rose from her throne. She walked over to her stepson and embraced him.

"Nico, how many times have I told you to call me mom?" she asked. Over the years, she and Nico had mended their relationship and she started seeing Nico as her son.

Nico hesitated but hugged her back. "Sorry mom." He mumbled. She smiled and kissed his head. She pulled away and guided Nico to his father. Hades put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. Nico smiled a little.

"Nico, I also wanted to talk to you." He said. Nico nodded.

"What about?" he asked

"Percy Jackson." Nico stiffened at the name. Persephone laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "I know that you are quite fond of him." He said. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know that, father."

"I am not approving of him but I am not disapproving either." He said. "I just want you to be happy."

Nico nodded.

"I need to talk to Nico alone for a moment, love." Persephone says. Hades nodded and Persephone led Nico to her garden. In the middle of the garden, was a giant fountain and surrounding it, were thousands of different flowers. Nico and Persephone sat down on a bench next to the fountain.

"Nico, if you need to talk, you can always come to me." She said. Nico smiled and hugged his stepmother. She hugged back. "Your father and I just want what's best for you. We don't want you to get hurt." Nico buried his face in her flowery dress. "I want you to come to us if Percy hurts you in any way." Nico nodded in understanding.

A few hours later, Percy heard a knock on the door. "Percy, I didn't know you were here." Paul opened the door. Percy stood and hugged his father.

"Hey Paul." He said "I just wanted to visit and check in on you guys."

Paul smiled and said "How are you? How is Nico?"

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine." He lowered his head and blushed as he thought about Nico. Paul laughed and patted his back.

"You are very fond of him, I see." Paul said. Percy nodded. "I don't care who you like. They should make you happy and protect you." Paul hugged him and left.

A week later, Percy arrived back at camp. After he had notified Chiron, he went to find Annabeth. Annabeth was in the arena. Her eyes brightened when she saw Percy.

"Hey Perce. How was it?" She asked, hugging him.

"It was good to see my mom and Paul again." He said, looking around.

"Nico isn't here. He left for the underworld about a week ago." Percy's mood dimmed.

"When will he be back?"

"We don't know." Annabeth looked at the ground.

"We just received word that Nico is missing." Jason said walking up to Percy and Annabeth. "Chiron has assigned Percy to look for him." Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"Nico? Missing?" he said. He turned to Jason.

"Go talk to Chiron to get more info on the quest." Jason said. Percy nodded and rushed to the Big House.

"Chiron. I heard Nico is missing." Percy said. Chiron nodded.

"I want you and Jason Grace to look for him. The last time he was seen was in the underworld but Hades IMed the camp with the news of his son's disappearance."

"I have a feeling that his disappearance has something to do with Lord Zeus." Percy said. Chiron looked at him questioningly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Zeus has always had a hatred for Hades and his children."  
>Chiron nodded in understanding and dismissed him. Percy ran back to his cabin to pack for the quest. An hour later, Percy and Jason left Camp Half-Blood.<p>

Nico woke up with a headache. He clutched his head and groaned. He looked around his surroundings and tried to figure out where he was. The room he was in wasn't dark. He had to cover his eyes from the blinding sun. There no walls, just windows. He was seated on a bed made of steel. It had nothing but a pillow and a very thin blanket. He looked closer at the doorknob and noticed a small thunderbolt carved in the wood.

"Of course. I'm in Zeus's palace. Great!" he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He sat back down on the bed in the corner and played with skull ring on his finger. The jewel eyes shined in the afternoon sun.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. They had been travelling for hours. Jason, being the son of Zeus, flew on the wind while Percy took Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound slumped to the ground. Percy stroked her head. Jason looked around, trying to recognize their location. He brightened when he realized where they were.

"We're near the Washington Monument."

"The Washington Monument?" Percy asked. Jason nodded. Percy quirked a brow.

"The Washington Monument is the entrance to my father's realm." Jason explained. Percy nodded since each god and goddess had a realm. Each realm had many entrances all over the world. He remembered that an entrance to the Underworld was somewhere in Venice, Italy. An entrance to his father's realm was somewhere on the Atlantic coast.

"Why are we going to his realm anyways?"

"Well, do you want to find your boyfriend or not?"

Jason laughed at the blush that covered Percy's cheeks "He's not my boyfriend." Percy mumbled.

Jason crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked at the son of Poseidon in disbelief. Percy avoided his eyes.

Jason smirked "I see the way you look at him. You can't fool me" Percy ignored his comment.

"Let's just go see Zeus." Percy said glaring at the son of Zeus then heading towards the Washington Monument.

Nico's slumber was interrupted by one of Zeus's servants.

"Lord Zeus requires an audience with you, Son of Hades." He said. He grabbed Nico by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out. Nico struggled as he was pulled to the throne room. It was a white room and in the middle was Zeus himself, sitting, tall and proud, on his throne.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." He boomed. Nico lowered his head in respect.

"Lord Zeus." Nico said keeping his head down, as if to avoid contact with the god. Nico winced as he was pushed towards the throne. He looked up and noticed Zeus was not happy.

"You have stolen the amulet of life." He said glaring down at the demigod in front of him. Nico's eyes widened at the accusation.

"I have stolen nothing. Especially nothing of yours." Nico spat. His anger grew as the god accused him of such a crime.

"The amulet keeps the gods alive and strong. As long as it is in my palace, we are invulnerable."

"Why would I steal the amulet? I have nothing against the gods. Not even my father." Nico said. "And FYI, I was at Camp Half-Blood the whole time."

Zeus settled back in his throne "Take him away." He ordered. Nico felt himself being dragged back into his cell. The servants closed and locked the cell door. Nico sighed and sat back down on his bed. He had just taken off his aviator Jacket, when he heard a noise from outside. He looked through the little window, trying to see what was happening. Servants ran past his cell in a hurry. He was able to catch some of their conversation.

"...Percy Jackson…Jason Grace…in the palace."

Nico's eyes widened. He banged on the door as hard as he could, but it didn't budge. He sighed but kept trying. He gave up after a few more tries. He slid down the door and put his head in his hands. A few silent moments later, he heard a soft tapping outside. He looked through the door and saw two very familiar faces. Percy and Jason were standing outside his cell. He smiled as the door swung open. He felt a pair of arms embrace him.

"I'm fine Jason." He said looking at the son of Zeus, who had his arms around him. "But your father isn't so happy. He has accused me of stealing the amulet of life."

"The amulet of life?" Percy asked hugging him. Nico blushed as he felt the son of Poseidon's arms around him. Jason smiled at the two demigods. That smile soon faded as he heard footsteps and Zeus's booming voice.

"Find them." He boomed.

"We have to go now." Jason said as Nico pried Percy off of Percy before grabbing both of their hands and running towards the exit. They ran out into the courtyard of the Washington Monument. Nico looked at the two.

"Are you two crazy? Zeus is already angry enough. I don't need an angry god on my heel, thank you very much."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you got captured." Jason argued. Percy looked back and forth between the two arguing demigods.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled and Jason and Nico closed their mouths. Percy calmed down and turned towards Nico.

"Sorry Perce." Nico mumbled. He turned to Jason.

"Jace, can you give us a minute?" Jason nodded as Percy dragged Nico away. Percy stopped in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Percy turned to Nico.

"I'm sorry, Perce." Nico said.

"For what?" Percy asked "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." He said taking Nico's cold hands in his own warm ones. "I thought that if I kissed you, you would get the message but all I did was scare you away."

"Percy-"

"No, let me finish. I drove you away and lost my chance to tell you how I really feel. Nico, I like you." He said. Nico stared at him with wide eyes.

"I knew that you and Annabeth broke up but I didn't know you were gay." Nico said. Percy blushed and squeezed Nico's hand gently.

"There is another reason why. I broke up with her not just because it was too painful, but also because we didn't love each other anymore. We both were in love with different people. She had a crush on Reyna while I had a crush on you." Nico's eyes relaxed.

"Percy, when you kissed me, I thought it was too good to be true. I loved you the moment you saved me from Westover Hall. As time passed. I fell more and more in love with you." Nico said. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Nico gasped as his chest touched Percy's. He locked eyes with the green-eyed boy in front of him.

"So Nico, will you be my boyfriend?" Percy asked. Nico looked up into Percy's eyes.

"Percy, this is so much to take in." He said laying his head on Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled and looked at the boy in his arms. "Yes. As long as you'll be mine." Percy's world lit up like a Christmas tree as he heard those words.

"Always." Percy whispered in Nico's ear before bringing their lips together in a tender and gentle kiss. The kiss was gentle but it held so much feeling and passion. They broke apart for air before Percy leaned in and kissed Nico's neck. Nico let out a soft moan.

"Percy. Not here, not now." He said.

"I wasn't planning to go that far."

"Ok good. We should get back to Jason."

Percy nodded and laced their fingers together before walking back to Jason. Jason saw them and smiled.

"About time." Jason said. Nico glared at him and Percy smiled. "Come on guys let's head back." Both boys nodded and Percy and Nico climbed on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Take us back to camp, girl." Percy whispered in her ear. She barked and disappeared into the shadows.

They arrived back at camp and Mrs. O'Leary let them down.

"Good girl." Percy praised, scratching the back of her neck. She yipped happily and started snoring. Percy laughed and grabbed Nico's hand, heading towards the Big House.

"I see you have found him." Chiron said as the two boys arrived. "Good Job, boys." They smiled before leaving to their cabins.

"Come to my cabin." Percy said. Nico nodded and followed the son of Poseidon to the Poseidon cabin. When they entered, Percy set his bag down and guided Nico to his bed. He sat down and pulled the smaller teen onto his lap. Nico squirmed a bit but relaxed as Percy kissed both his cheeks. Nico giggled and Percy smiled.

"You're so cute, Neeks."

"I am not cute." He pouted. Percy just laughed and hugged Nico close.

A few years later, Percy and Nico moved into their new apartment. Percy was 20 while Nico was 18. Percy had gotten a job at the Sea World in Manhattan while Nico went to school.

One night, Nico had come home from school to Percy. Since Percy didn't come home until dinner.

The moment Nico walked through the door, he was pulled into his boyfriend's arms. For a moment, Nico was confused.

"Why are you home so early, mio bello?" he asked. About a year ago, Nico had gotten back into his mother's tongue as a way to remember her.

"No reason, babe." He said nuzzling Nico's neck. Nico chuckled.

"Really?" he asked wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck. "Why so affectionate today?"

"What? Am I not allowed to show my affection for my boyfriend?" He asked hugging the son of Hades closer.

"You always make me laugh, mi amore." The Italian chuckled. Percy guided him into the kitchen where a lasagna was laid out on the table along with two plates and two sets of silverware. There were also two wine glass and a bottle of wine on the table as well.

"What's all this?" Nico asked.

"I just wanted to do something for you." Percy said pulling out Nico's chair. Nico smiled and sat down while Percy sat down across from him. Percy opened the bottle of wine and poured it into the two glasses. He held his glass up to his boyfriend and Nico did the same.

"Happy Anniversary, Nico." He said.

"Happy Anniversary Percy." They drank and ate. After dinner, Percy led Nico into their little living room.

"Nico, these past couple of years have been the best years of my life. Sure, we've had bumps in the road like every relationship. But that's what makes this relationship stronger. I love everything about you. From your smile to your brown eyes. You mean the world to me. But even that wouldn't make sense because you are my world." Percy dropped down to one knee and took Nico's hand in his own. "Nico Di Angelo, the love of my life. I never want to leave your side. Nico Di Angelo, will you marry me?" Percy took out a little black velvet box and opened it. In it was a beautiful ring with a large diamond surrounded my smaller sapphires, rubies and diamonds. Nico had covered his mouth with his right hand. He nodded frantically.

"Yes. Yes." He said as Percy took the ring out and slid it on Nico's left ring finger. Percy stood up and gathered Nico into his arms, lifting him up and spinning him around. Nico smiled and laughed as he was being spun around. His feet touched the ground and Percy joined their lips together. They broke apart and Percy started kissing down Nico's neck. Nico let out a moan and closed his eyes. Percy bit down on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Nico whimpered.

"Are you alright with this? We can wait until we get married." Percy said. Nico nodded

"I'm fine" he said. Percy smiled and carried Nico to their bedroom. He set Nico down then joined their lips again. Percy kissed down Nico's neck while removing Nico's shirt. After both their shirts were removed, Percy kissed down Nicos' chest. Nico let out a moan as Percy took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Percy's hand wandered up and down Nico's back, stroking the olive skin.

"Oh Percy!" Nico sighed as he felt Percy's tongue on his nipple. Percy stopped and looked at him, silently asking for permission to go further. Nico nodded and Percy started undoing Nico's pants. He slid them off and threw them aside along with his own pants and boxers. Nico looked down and blushed.

Percy wrapped his hand around Nico's member and pumped slowly. Nico moaned and threw his head back.

Percy gained speed and Nico's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Soon his mouth replaced his hand. Nico moaned and bucked into Percy's mouth. Percy bobbed his head up and down. His tongue licked the head.

"F-Fuck, Percy!" Nico moaned. "I'm so close." Nico moaned Percy's name as he came in Percy's mouth. Percy swallowed every last drop of the salty substance. Percy let go of Nico's member with a small pop. Nico looked at Percy with half-lidded eyes filled with lust. Percy's retrieves a bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers before circling Nico's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit at first. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop." Percy said gently kissing Nico's lips to show reassurance.

"It's ok. I trust you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't and you never will." Nico reassured him. Percy nodded and inserted one finger into Nico's entrance. Percy waited for Nico to adjust to the feeling before moving slowly. Nico hissed at the pain but soon, pleasure took its place.

"Oh shit." He said "That feels so good." Percy inserted another finger and started to stretch him out.

Percy started to move faster. Nico moaned loudly as Percy moved his fingers. Soon Percy removed his fingers and looked at Nico for permission to go ahead. Nico nodded. Percy lubed up his member, which was probably a little bigger than Nico's then slid the head in slowly. He waited for Nico to get adjusted, then slid the rest in.

"Shit." Nico moaned "Holy fuck." He moved in rhythm to Percy's thrusts. "Harder. Faster." Percy obeyed Nico's commands.

"I'm so close, Nico." Percy said as he came in Nico. Nico came as well. Percy slumped beside Nico on the bed, panting. He pulled Nico close and kissed Nico's temple. "That was amazing." He said as Nico snuggled into him. "You are amazing."

Nico smiled and said "So were you." He snuggled against Percy's chest and fell asleep. Percy smiled and tucked a hair behind Nico's ear.

"I love you, my ghost king." He whispered before letting sleep take him. Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
